


Little Harry

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian AU, Parenthood AU, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: “For the last time, I’m not naming my baby after any of the One Direction guys.”
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Little Harry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little while ago in my tumblr, but i decided to put it here too :) this one is set in my crystal/gigi parenthood au, just to clarify, ‘cause i have a nicky/gigi one too. hope you enjoy! this is just a fluff fest.

“Crystal, there’s no way we can afford all of this,” Gigi says worriedly, looking at the cart full of baby toys, clothes and miscellaneous items. Crystal merely dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

“Why do you think I’ve been painting more than usual? I’ve sold many replicas of art that we have in the gallery to the snobby people that visit us, it’s no biggie,” she says, inspecting a yellow knitted beanie. Crystal turns to see Gigi, showing her the beanie. “You think Louis will like this?” Crystal inquires with a cheeky smile and Gigi rolls her eyes, biting back a smile.

“For the last time, I’m not naming my baby after any of the One Direction guys,” Gigi assures her, placing a protective hand on her growing belly. Crystal pouts, throwing the beanie on the shopping cart anyway. Gigi laughs and they keep on walking around the aisle.

Though at first Gigi wasn’t thrilled at all when she found out about her pregnancy, now she can’t stop imagining life with her baby. She’s still scared, worrying every second of the day about being a bad mother, but she knows she has Crystal to help her out and her own mom. She’s going to be fine, she hopes.

They keep on looking through the store and the more Gigi watches, the more she wants to buy everything. 

She squeals a little when they arrive to the stuffed animals part, but Crystal pushes her to keep going despite Gigi’s protests.

“But Crystal!” She whines, tugging on Crystal’s sleeve. “They’re all so cute! I want at least one,” Gigi complains with a pout. Crystal snickers and stops pushing the cart to rub Gigi’s shoulders.

“I know, G, but I have a little surprise for you.” She winks at her and Gigi’s pout disappears almost instantly, cocking a brow instead.

“What is it?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” she says, matter-of-factly. Gigi huffs. “C’mon, the faster we get this done, the faster I’ll give you your surprise,” Crystal promises her with a sing-sang tone. Gigi does as she says, not only because she likes surprises, but she’s also getting tired of walking and she’s getting hungry again.

*

Gigi sighs in relief when she lays down on the couch and gets to give her sore feet a rest.

“I’m never getting up again,” she says, earning a chuckle from Crystal, who’s done taking everything they’ve bought to Gigi’s room. 

“So I guess you don’t want your surprise,” Crystal teases her, standing a few feet away from her. Gigi sits straight in the couch as fast as she can with a toothy smile, having forgotten about the surprise.

“No! I want it! Give it to me!” She demands, and Crystal’s heart can’t help but melt. With each day that passes, Gigi just becomes more childish, and she thinks it’s really cute.

“Wait here,” Crystal says, running back to her room.

Gigi patiently waits for her, vibrating with excitement. When Crystal is back and with something behind her back, she can’t help but grin widely.

“Let it be known, I’m not a seamstress like you, and I really hope you like it because I sure annoyed your mom for the past month,” she rants a little, visibly nervous. Gigi’s curiosity only sparks. 

When Crystal pulls from behind her back a small, clearly handsewn, teddy bear wearing overalls, Gigi can’t help but gasp, feeling her eyes damp already.

“Crystal,” she chokes out, taking the teddy bear and pressing it against her chest. “It’s beautiful. I love it, and I’m sure the baby will like it too.” 

Crystal is trying to hold back the tears, though she normally cries over anything. She poured her heart on that teddy bear, trying to convince herself she made it solely to be a good aunt.

“Anything for little Harry,” she replies with a choked laugh.

Gigi is about to say again she’ll not name her kid after One Direction, when she feels a kick. She gasps, placing her hand where she felt the kick.

“Crys, I felt a kick,” Gigi says, beaming. Crystal gasps, coming closer to her. Gigi took her hands and placed it near where she felt the kick. 

“Does this mean your baby wants to be named Harry?” She jokingly questions, but she instantly feels a kick under her palm. “Oh my God! He does! Hi little Harry, thanks for showing your mommy you like that name. I’ve been insisting on it for ages!” Crystal dramatizes with a squeal.

Gigi can’t bring herself to complain about the name this time.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @chachkisalpaca ! come hang out!


End file.
